


I'll let you burn

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not actually death, Punishment, Witches, coven - Freeform, death by fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Minseok really didn't want to do this, but Luhan him with no choice.





	I'll let you burn

—Do you really think I’ll believe you? —Minseok had his arms crossed against his chest, right eyebrow arched.

 

—No, not really. —Luhan responded calmly even though he was tied to a chair, and the whole room smelled like gasoline. —I mean, did do a terrible job at hiding that from you.

 

Minseok closed his fists even harder, jaw clenching and nose twitching. It was all anger, consuming him completely. Jongdae had cheated on him, had betrayed his love and trust, and now he mocked it with that stupid smile and nonchalant attitude.

 

—How could I have been so stupid… —He said between gritted teeth, running a hand through his ash blonde hair. —How could you be so stupid? —He then proceeded to say, approaching the man in the center of the room.

 

Luhan looked up at Minseok, smirking as usual.

 

—Come on kitten, let me out of here. Let’s grab something to eat. —He dared to say, and so Minseok leaned at his direction. One hand on the back rest of his red chair, pushing him slightly back.

 

Minseok smiled at him, one hand holding him tilted back, as the other caressed his adorable face.

 

—You’re beautiful, did you know that? —Minseok said with a sweet smile. —Don’t answer. —He cut him off before he could agree. —Of course, you know you’re beautiful.

 

Minseok moved Luhan’s black hair away from his face slightly and leaned in further to kiss him. It was nice, kissing him. He was pretty, and Minseok liked pretty things.

 

—You’re quite handsome yourself kitten.  —Luhan whispered, trying to lean forward and kiss Minseok again, but he swiftly pulled back, getting away from the latter.

 

He walked around the chair slowly, touching Luhan’s shoulders in the process, feeling the soft fabric that covered him, and the rope against his body.

 

—Too bad I can’t kill you. —Minseok sighed, as he stopped in front of him, pulling a lighter off his pant’s front pocket. —But at least I can make you suffer a little bit.

 

He lit up the silver lighter, and Luhan gasped, making Minseok look at him instead of the flame.

 

—Come on Kitten don’t do this. —He said, starting to look desperate.

 

Minseok smirked, proceeding to close the lighter again.

 

—Ok, convince me not to. —He said, crossing his arms once again, against his chest.

 

Luhan looked lost, confused and desperate. Even more, by the second. His shoulders looked tense and his face contorted.

 

—I promise never to cheat again. —He said, and Minseok yawned. —Ok, so I promise to clean the house whenever you ask, no complaining. —Minseok looked at his nails, completely bored.

 

Luhan couldn’t honestly think of anything else, nothing but remembering how painful burning could be. Even though he wouldn’t die, it hurt anyways. But his pride was bigger than his fears.

 

—Ok you little bitch, burn me! —He raised his tone, surprising Minseok. —I don’t care, I cheated on your sorry ass and would do it another thousand times! —Luhan was practically screaming by now, and Minseok wasn’t that surprised anymore.

 

As he took a step back, looking at Luhan’s panicking face, he actually started to think if that was a good idea.

 

—If you don’t do it, I will. —A voice appeared at his side. Baekhyun munched on a glazed donut, small sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

 

—And if he doesn’t, I will. —Jongade’s voice appeared at his other side, yawning right after, and looking at the time. —What will happen though, is that the McDonalds will be closed in twenty minutes and we’ll be hungry.

 

Minseok looked at Luhan again, the man was practically fuming.

 

—Come on _bitch_ , we’ll be waiting in the car. —Baekhyun said, as he left with Jongdae, on arm around his shoulders. All dressed in black, full witch clothing, long black sleeves, pointy toe boots and all.

 

—I’ll go eat something, meanwhile you think about what you did. —Minseok clicked the lighter open and threw it on the ground, making the circle around Luhan catch on fire, consequently burning him too. Nothing beyond the circle was burned. All the house was intact. Minseok looked at cat watch and gasped. The McDonalds would indeed close in a couple minutes.

—Well, I’ll be right back. —He sighed, looking at Luhan who screamed, burning marks appearing and disappearing again. —I’ll get you some chicken nuggets on the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make it up all the days I've been away lol  
> (by the title, is it too obvious whose song inspired this? lol Stream queen tiffany btw)  
> phew, I'll try to post more later. Just gotta find that magical inspiration~
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
